The Almost Wedding
by Princess Sakka
Summary: *OneShot* Kagome loved InuYasha for the longest time. Now she was inside the church about to get married. Would InuYasha change his mind? And if he didnt...then what?


Kagome stepped out of the shower, washing away all of the oil from the stripper. Her friends had gone a bit overboard for her bachelorette party. It was out of love, plus she knew they wanted to see a hot guy strip down to the bare essentials.

InuYasha was livid at the thought of a stripper. Akio thought it was fine though.

She smiled and thought about how InuYasha had reacted. Good thing they were in his living room when she told him or he would have made an awfully embarrassing scene somewhere else.

Kagome told Akio about it while they were out for coffee and he laughed. He was always happy and light hearted.

Kagome had known them both since high school. After they graduated she and InuYasha attended the university together and Akio came to visit at least once a month.

She had so much fun back then. Their first year many guys tried to hit on Kagome, but InuYasha put an end to that very quickly. They would go out to the bars together and it was like there was an invisible force field around her while she was with him.

They were practically inseparable, until Akio showed up for the weekend.

She knew many different sides to InuYasha. The happy, sad, angry, very angry, pissed off, and his soft side. No one knew him like she did and no one knew her like he did.

She loved him very much.

She sat down in front of the mirror in her bathroom and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. InuYasha always liked her hair that way, but only as a second option. He liked her to wear it down so he could play with it while they cuddled.

She remembered when he told her that. They were drinking in his apartment five years ago and she rested her head on his shoulder. He reached up and pulled the tie from her hair. His fingers massaged her scalp and ran through her hair. "You should wear it down more. I like it down. It's easier for me to touch it." He said softly.

Kagome went back into her room and kept the lights off. She slipped on one of InuYasha's over sized shirts and crawled into bed, thoroughly tired. She snuggled up to InuYasha and his arm wrapped around her waist.

She was almost asleep when he muttered. "You know I shouldn't be here."

She mumbled back. "I know…but I love you."

His arm tightened around her and she slept peacefully.

The next morning Kagome woke alone in her bed. She looked up and saw his note.

_See you at the church._

She smiled. But this was a sad smile.

She was really getting married.

She got up to start getting ready. Sango would be here in a little while to help out.

Kagome hid the note so she wouldn't see it. He shouldn't have been here last night, but she couldn't stand not having him close.

* * *

><p>A few hours later she was at the church about to step into her dress. Then there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Just a minute!" she called as she pulled the dress up and Sango zipped it.

"Oh Kagome you look beautiful." Sango told her.

Kagome smiled back sadly. "I wish mama could have been here to see this."

The knock at the door sounded again.

Sango answered the door and then excused herself.

InuYasha walked in.

"InuYasha what are you doing back here?"

"I need to see you. Why do you look so sad?"

"I just thought about mama. I wish she would have lived to see this." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

InuYasha stepped close and wiped the tear away. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "She is here Kagome, she's watching from heaven and she loves you more than ever. Although she's not too keen on who you're marrying." He said smiling at her.

Kagome laughed. "And how would you know that?"

"We talked a lot when you weren't in the room." He smirked.

"Mama liked Akio though…didn't she?"

"She said he was nice for a short term boyfriend."

"And what do you think?"

"I agreed. You know how I feel about him."

"I know, you never liked him."

"Right, but hey, what do I know. I'm just old best friend InuYasha. Nothing more, nothing less."

Kagome studied his mood for a minute.

"Would you want to be…something more?"

He looked into her eyes. "Kagome, you're about to marry Akio, what are you saying?"

"Shit InuYasha! You always get me so-"

"Riled up" he said interrupting her with a smile. He looked into her eyes and pulled her against him. His lips descended on hers and she had the most passionate kiss of her life.

He pulled back and looked at her again. "Last night…you told me that you loved me…is it true?"

"InuYasha are you a complete idiot? I have been in love with you since we were 17 years old."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because foolishly I was waiting on you to say something first. Then you had that thing with Kikyo so that's when I took Akio up on his offer and started dating him."

"How did we let things get so far?"

"I don't know…but do you love me as much as I love you?"

"Kagome-"

"Because if you really mean it then this could be done."

"I really-"

"But if you don't then I'll be gone, starting a life with Akio."

"Are you finished?"

"Yes"

"Good, because as I tried to say before, yes. I do love you. I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner, but you were dating Akio all through college so I thought I didn't have a chance."

"We slept in the same bed practically every night for six years! I wouldn't do that with anyone."

"I wouldn't let you!"

"So what do we do now?"

"Well…we could go in there, tell the truth and leave…or we could send Miroku to do it?"

"The second option sounds best. And while we're still here I have to say that you look amazing in a tux."

"And you are absolutely beautiful in your wedding dress. When we get married the one you'll have will be better."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she smiled.

"No, because a question would imply that there is a chance you'll say no, and you won't say no" He said pulling her in for another deep kiss.

The opened the door from Kagome's changing area and found Miroku and Sango standing by the door.

"So I go in and tell them what?" Miroku said with a grin.

"Tell them that I'm sorry but I couldn't go through with the wedding because…it wasn't right." Kagome said.

"If that doesn't work?" Sango asked.

"Then say whatever you want." InuYasha said taking Kagome's hand and walking outside the church.

They hailed a cab and went to a bar. They sat there talking and drinking together, just how they used to.

"So you two are definitely in love." Said the bartender coming their way.

Kagome blushed.

"Well, how about the newlyweds show us a kiss?" She said and the rest of the patrons began to chant. "Kiss! Kiss!"

InuYasha shrugged and kissed her just as he always wanted to. The cheers of the bar were forgotten and all they could feel was each other.

They were best friends and lovers. They were finally letting themselves love one another.


End file.
